This invention relates to an inertial electric switch operative in the case of collision or of severe vibrations or extreme acceleration or change of direction, in order to effect modification of the connections of one or more electrical circuits. This switch can be utilised in numerous instances; it can, for example, interrupt the supply of electricity and/or actuate an alarm signal upon machine tools or other electrically operated machines or apparatus at a time when vibrations or oscillations exceed the limit of security. Its applications may be numerous in connection with automobiles or other vehicles. In the case of an accident it can simultaneously release the central locking system for the doors, interrupt illumination, and activate distress signals and so on.
Many inertia switches already known are somewhat complicated and expensive and usually effect only a single function, for example to open or to close one electric circuit.
In British Patent Specifications Nos. 1,379,681 and 1,409,125 there are described inertial electric circuit-breakers which are particularly useful on motor vehicles.
The present invention has as one object to provide an inertial electric switch which can be economically constructed to be simple and efficaceous in controlling multiple contacts, and can be rapidly reset and easily mass produced.